Labirint
by naurovhy
Summary: Mencintai memang tak harus memiliki, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini/'aku tau ini bukan urusanku .. tapi ... aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darimu/Disaat benteng yang kubangun sudah kokoh, kenapa kau harus datang kembali/
1. Chapter 1

Labirint

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR

Hyuuga Hinata, sekali lagi berdesakan diantara puluhan gadis yang sama dengannya –atau bisa dibilang memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengannya. Datang pagi kesekolah dan mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk melihat si pangeran pujaan.

Tapi pemuda itu bukanlah Prince Charming dengan segudang prestasi, ya dia memang terkenal, hampir seluruh Universitas ini mengenalnya tapi bukan dari hal baik saja melainkan juga dari banyak hal buruk. Dan yang paling menonjol adalah kebiasannya berganti pasangan, hobinya mempermainkan hati gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya. Dibelakang itu ada sederet prestasi buruk lainnya mulai dari membolos, berkelahi, hingga membuat keributan di bangunan temapatnya menimba ilmu ini.

Tapi semua itu tak meurunkan sedikitpun pamornya di mata Hinata, bagi gadis Hyuuga ini, sosok itu adalah segalanya, mataharinya, nafasnya, udaranaya, detakan jantungnya. Pemuda itu adalah senyumannya, tangisannya, kerinduannya.

Ia dapat meningat dengan jelas pertemuannya untuk pertama kali dengan pemuda itu, dan kejadian itu sukses menjerat hatinya pada pesona si Blonde tampan. Kejadian yang sudah terlewat 2 tahun lalu, saat ia pertama kali mempatenkan namanya menjadi salah satu mahasiswi Uiversitas Konoha ini. Saat itu hari terakhir masa orientasi dan karna sekali lagi –warna matanya yang sangat unik. Ia pun menjadi bulan-bulanan objek kejahilan para seniornya dan saat itulah ia melihat pemuda itu dengan gaya acuh kebanggaannya mencegah mereka semua yang hendak mengerjai Hinata untuk yang –entah keberapa kalinya.

Namikaze Naruto, berdiri dengan tangan yang di masukan ke sakunya menghentikan kejahilan mereka dengan kata-kata dinginnya, ia tertawa namun kata-katanya menusuk. Membuat mereka diam seketika dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Saat hendak berterima kasih ia kehilangan sosok pahlawannya itu, pemuda itu langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pergi begitu saja seolah tindakan penyelamatan yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah hal sepele. Tapi Hinata tak menganggapnya seperti itu, tindakan itu membekas penuh arti dalam hatinya.

"Naruto-kun" seseorang berteriak membuyarkan lamunannya, mengnengok kearah gadis yang berteriak tadi dan mendapati sesorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tengah memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya.

.

Namikaze Naruto keluar dari mobil Lamborgini kuning-nya, sepatu kulit berwarna coklat muda mengalasi kakinya dari panasnya aspal perkiran, kaos putih pas badan menampilkan dada bidang serta perut sixpacknya, namun tak cukup banyak karna ia juga mengunakan jaket lepis yang senada dengan jeans yang dikenakannya. Pakaian itu menampilkan keindahan warna kulitnya yang sedikit gelap, menonjolkan sisi maskulinnya.

Ia dapat merasakan matahari pagi yang lumayan menyengat saat ia melepas Sunglasess-nya mempertontonkan keindahan sappihirenya pada kerumunan gadis yang sedari tadi menunggunya –selalu, 5 hari dalam seminggu.

Teriakan mereka semakin histeris saat ia menyungingkan senyum alakadarnya pada para fans-grilnya itu. Membuatnya menyeringai mendapati reaksi itu.

Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk "Jadi siapa?"

Kembali ia menyeringai mendapati pesan yang dikirimkan sahabatnya "Entah, kita lihat saja nanti"

.

Hinata percaya itu hanyalah gossip murahan, rumor yang beredar yang selalu dan selalu bermaksud menjatuhkan nama baik pujaan hatinya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Hina, Kau kenal Shion anak ekonomi" Hinata menggangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya "Dia adalah salah satu korbannya"

"Tapi tidak mungkin Naruto-kun melakukan hal seperti itu Ino"

"Kau tidak percaya? aku mendegar sendiri dari orangnya Hina"

"Mungkin ia hanya merasa kecewa pada Naruto-kun"

"Ya Tuhan Hinata, Namikaze Naruto itu bukalah pria baik, kau tau ia sangat gemar bergonta-ganti pacar. Dan yang lebih gila lagi aku dengar ia hanya memacari mereka berdasarkan undian. Menurutmu itu tidak keterlaluan?"

"Emmm …." Hinata bimbang, ia memang pernah mendengar rumor itu bahwa Naruto dan sahabat karibnya Sabaku Gaara akan mengumpulkan semua gadis yang mengaku fans-gril sang Namikaze tunggal lalu mengundi nama merek untuk dijadikan pacar pemuda itu. Lalu membuangnya setelah ia bosan atau menemukan pengganti "Aku rasa itu wajar Ino"

"Wajar? kau gila? tidakan itu sangat merendahkan martabat wanita. Aku tidak habis fikir apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?" Ino mengeleng-gelengkan kepalannya. Tak habis fikir dengan tingkah pola sahabatnya.

"Kau tau alasanku Ino"

"Ya, tapi tetap saja. Lihatlah tingkahnya selama ini, aku sangat yakin ia tak akan mengingat kejadian itu"

Belum sempat Hinata membalas argumen sahabatnya itu, Morino Ibiki selaku dosen Kalkulusnya sudah memasuki kelas dan melulai pelajarannya, membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus menghentikan obrolan mereka.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang menarik" Naruto menaruh kembali beberapa foto yang disodorkan Gaara padanya.

"Kau yakin? aku rasa mereka lumayan" Gaara sedikit heran dengan selera sahabatnya ini, gadis-gadis ini lebih dari cukup jika kategorinya adalah cantik

Naruto mengengkat bahunya acuh, "Kau tertarik? ambil saja" katanya sekan menawarkan baju.

"Tidak" jujur mereka memang cantik tapi buka selera Gaara, karna hati pewaris Sabaku Corp. itu telah tertambat pada gadis lain, gadis yang mungkin tak pernah meyadarinya.

"Lihat" Ucap Naruto antusias "Kau sendiri tak berminat apalagi aku?" ia mencibir

"Tapi mereka kan sesuai dengan semua mainanmu selama ini" Gaara balas mencibir

"Sial, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan mereka" balas Naruto

"Hn" Gaara menyerngit mendengar jawaban itu

"Hanya saja aku tak pernah serius … hahahahahaa" tawa dari pemuda pirang itu membahana seisi ruang olahraga ini, membuat Gaara memutar jadenya mendengar jawaban semena-mena sahabatnya.

"Sudah aku mau ke kelas" Gaara mulai beranjak, Naruto hanya balas mengangguk.

Ia malas mengikuti kelas pagi ini, pelajaran pertamanya akan diisi oleh Umino Iruka, dosen yang sepertinya sudah merangkap orang tua bagi Naruto. Orang itu selalu saja membuat Naruto kewalahan dengan segala tindakannya, bukannya Naruto tidak berani melawan hanya saja ia tak ingin melawan Iruka adalah satu-satunya guru yang ia hormati di Universitas ini.

Maka ia pun keluar dari ruang olah raga itu dan berjalan tanpa arah menelusuri koridor panjang di gedung berlantai 6 ini. 'Sekaian menebarkan pesonaku' batinnya, tapi bukannya menebarkan pesona justru ia yang terpaku melihat pemandangan di halaman belakang bangunan ini.

Taman itu kecil hanya ada sebuah bangku dan beberapa pohon Willow yang menanungin namun diperindah dengan sebuah airmancur yang berbinar-binar tertimpa sinar matahari. Tapi bukanlah pancuran itu yang menarik perhatian Naruto, melainkan seorag gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku itu, sebuah kuas ditangannya dan didepannya kanvas berukuran sedang yang kini mulai berubah menjadi sebuah lukisan. Naruto tak dapat melihat parasnya, hanya surai gelapnya yang dapat ia lihat tapi entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya sangat tertarik.

Cukup lama ia memandanginya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mengambil beberapa gambar gadis itu. Mendapatkan apa yang ia mau lalu tersenyum puas dan beranjak pergi. Mood-nya benar-benar bagus hari ini.

.

.

.

"Dia? kenapa?" Gaara berbicara saat Naruto dengan tanpa permisi berkunjung ke apartemennya malam itu.

"Entah, aku merasa tertarik saja. Kau kenal dia Gaara-chan?" dan sebuah stik Playstation menghantam kepalanya setelah menambahkan nama Gaara dengan suffix –chan

"Tidak" jawab Gaara beranjak menuju kulkas besarnya dan mengambil 2 kaleng soda untuk mereka

Naruto masih mengusap kepalanya saat Gaara menyodorkan minuman itu. "Tapi kau mau membantuku kan Gaara?"

"Hentikanlah permainan bodohmu itu Naruto" ia menyesap sodanya dan duduk di atas sofa empuknya

"Aku sedang mencari belahan jiwaku Gaara" Naruto merajuk

"Jangan membuatku tertawa Namikaze-san"

"Aku serius Sabaku-sama"

Mempertimbangkan jawabannya cukup lama, mengetahui tidak ada cara lain selain membantunya, tapi mau sampai kapan Naruto bermain-main seperti ini. Bagaimanapun ia sahabatnya dan Gaara perduli pada mahluk pirang bodoh yang duduk didepannya kini.

"Gaara" Naruto kembali memanggil namun tidak menoleh malah mulai memainkan kembali permainan solonya pada Playstation milik sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Heee … sejak kapan kau menjadi pria matre Sabaku-san?"

"Mau tidak?"

"Memangnya kau minta apa?'

"Belum aku pikirkan, nanti akan aku beritahukan padamu"

"Baiklah" kata Naruto mengakhiri negosiasi itu.

.

2 hari kemudian …

"Gadis itu" Naruto menunjuk seseorang yang berlalu di depan mereka "aku yakin dia orangnya" Gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut melihatnya, walaupun samar Naruto yakin ia melihat semburat merah di pipi chubby-nya.

"Dia kan …." Gaara menggantung kalimatnya

"Kenapa? kau kenal Gaara?" Naruto berkata antusias, tentu saja Gaara mengenalnya. Gadis bersurai Indigo dengan irish bulan yang sangat familiar dimatanya.

"Gaara" Naruto benar-benar tak sabar menunggu kediaman sahabatnya

"Hinata, namanya Hyuuga Hinata"

"Kau benar-benar mengenalnya?"

"Aku rasa dia salah satu fans-grilmu"

Mendengar kabar terbaru dari sahabatnya itu Naruto tanpa Ba-bi-bu lagi segera menghampiri Hinata.

.

"Hinata" panggilnya

Gadis itu menoleh dan merasakan perutnya kram mengetahiu siapa yang memanggilnya

"Hyuuga Hinata kan?" Naruto mengembangkan senyum 1000 watt-nya, membuat Hinata membeku bagaikan orang bodoh

Tak mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya Naruto merasa aneh, ia yakin gadis itu mendengarnya terbukti dari nafas sang gadis yang mulai memburu. Mengambil inisiatif Naruto sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata dan menyentuh pipinya. "Kau tak apa?"

Hinata, bermimpi pun tak pernah. Namu kini segala hal itu adalah kenyataan pujaan hatinya menyapanya, malah membelai wajahnya. Hinata dapat merasakan tangan hangat pemuda itu, dapat dengan jelas menatap sapphire indahnya karana pemuda itu –dengan sangat manis mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hinata, membuatnya merona kian hebat.

"A … d-daijoubu" Naruto kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban gadis dihadapannya

Ia memiringkan wajahnya, meresapi irish bulan sang gadis mata itu tampak sangat gelisah, membuat Naruto kembali mengulum senyum "Kau manis sekali Hinata-chan" katanya mencubit pipi chubby Hinata

"A-arigato" sungguh Hinata ingin mengatakan banyak hal bukannya menjadi gadis bodoh seperti ini.

"Boleh aku meminta nomer poselmu? supaya kita bisa saling mengirim pesan?" Naruto berkata seraya mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, Hinata masih diam tanpa melakukan apapun "Tidak mau ya?" Naruto membuat wajah kecewa

"Bu-bukan" lalu Hinata memberikan nomer ponselnya pada Naruto. Dan sungguh sangat di sayangkan Ino meneleponnya di saat-saat penting itu memberitahunya jika Kurenai-sensei sudah memasuki kelas.

Sebenarnya Hinata tak ingin, namun ia harus mengakhiri acara pribadinya dengan Naruto.

.

08.00 pm … kediaman Hyuuga.

"Moshi-moshi" Hinata mengangkat panggilan ponselnya awalnya ia sedikit malas mendapati nomer baru yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Namun saat mengira kemungkinan itu adalah nomer Naruto ia menjadi sangat bersemangat.

"Hm, suaramu juga manis ya Hinata-chan" suara itu, Hinata harap ….

"Naruto-kun" tebaknya

"Yap, 100 untukmu Hinata-chan hahahhaa" jika saja … jika saja ia tak dididik sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang selalu tenang dan menjaga sikap mungkin ia sudah melompat-lompat diatas kasurnya saat ini.

"Ada apa?" katanya setelah mampu menangani rasa senangnya

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mendengar suaramu Hinata-chan, hehehee" Naruto ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Tertawa disertai degupan jantung yang semakin meningkat setiap detiknya.

Mereka mengobrol panjang lebar, Hinata lebih banyak mendengarkan sementara Naruto menceritakan segala pengalamannya. Mulai dari mendaki gunung hingga melakukan diving di pulau pribadinya. Pulau pribadinya –Hinata tak dapat membayangkan seberapa kaya pemuda itu, namun ia tak terlalu heran mendapati kerajaan bisnis Namikaze yang sangat luas cakupannnya.

"Rumahmu yang bergaya tradisional itu ya?"

"Um" Hinata menggangguk seakan Naruto dapat melihatnya

"Besok, boleh aku menjemputmu?" Naruto bertanya

"Eh? apa?" Hinata mendengar, hanya saja ia tak yakin dengan pendengarannya

"Menjemputmu"

"Eng …. tak usah reput-repot Naruto-kun aku …"

"Tidak merepotkanku sama sekali Hinata-chan" potong Naruto

"Begitu?"

"Ya … jadi?"

"Ba-baiklah"

"Bagus, emm … Hinata sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam" Naruto mengusulkan

"Kau mengantuk Naruto-kun?" Hinata meruntuki pertanyaannya, ia benar-benar terkesan seperti gadis manja yang tidak ingin mengakhiri sambungan ini.

"Hahahaha … Tidak Hime, hanya saja aku takut kau mengantuk ini suda pukul 11 malam"

"Souka?" Hinata sedikit terkejut lalu melihat jam dindingnya, benra saja ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Dan itu berarti ia telah mengobrol dengan Naruto selama 3 jam, sungguh waktu yang tidak terasa. "Baiklah, Jaa nee"

"Jaa" Tuttt … Tuuttt …

Naruto memandangi layar ponselnya yang sudah tak terhubung dengan gadis incarannya tersebut. Menyeringai mendapati kenyataan jika sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya, dan ia akan memenuhi rasa penasarannya pada sang gadis.

_Yang tidak pernah Naruto ketahui adalah jika roda itu berputar, maka tak selamanya segala hal akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya._

.

.

Hinata berbeda, Naruto menyadari itu. Gadis itu tak serta merta menuruti segala keinginannya tidak seperti semua mantan pacarnya dulu. Hinata akan menentangnya jika ia merasa keputusan Naruto tidak benar.

Tapi ego Naruto melarangnya untuk membenarkan kenyataan itu, Dan segala kebodohnnya membawanya ke dalam kehancuran untuk kedua kalinya.

Pesta malam tahun baru yang diadakan oleh kampusnya menjadi malam paling bersejarah bagi hidup si gadis Hyuuga, saat itu ia mendengar dengan sangat jelas jika Naruto mengatakan dirinya hanya bermain-main dengan Hinata, jika … bagaimana mungkin dirinya menyukai Hinata?. Setelah segala hal yang pernah mereka lalui bersama, segala kelembutan Naruto, apakah semua itu dusta? apakah itu hanya kebohongannya?

Dan saat Hinata sekali lagi menyangkal akal sehatnya, menanyakan kebenaran ucapan itu pada si pelaku. yang ia dapatkan adalah kebisuan yang membuatnya semakin kacau.

"Kau …. itu bohongkan Naruto-kun?" suaranya berbeda, suara lembut itu bercampur nada kekecewaan, ketidak percayaan.

Naruto diam tak mampu mengatakan apapun, ia sadar akan sangat memalukan jika ia menyangkal –karna semua itu adalah bkebenaran. Tapi bagaimana pun ia memikirkan ia tak akan sanggup mengatakan kebenaran itu pada Hinata. Tidak akan.

Gadis itu membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang ia kira telah mati, mengobati luka lama yang ia kira tak akan pernah sembuh. Tapi perasaan itu tak cukup kuat, tak cukup untuk Naruto mempertahankan perasaan barunya.

Saat ia ingin berbicara sebuah tamparan telak menghantam wajah tan-nya membuatnya merasakan perasaan panas yang menyengat. Emosinya bangkit. Seumur hidup inilah … inilah pertama kalinya seorang gadis memukul wajahnya. Meredam amarahnya dan menatap wajah gadis yang telah melakukan hal itu.

Naruto terpaku hatinya pilu mendapati Hinata menangis dihadapannya, tak ada sedikitpun isakan dari bibir kecilnya –bibir yang selalu menyungingkan senyum untuk Naruto. Lavendernya basah, berkaca-kaca dan memerah, tapi bahu gadis itu tidak bergetar tidak sedikitpun. Hinata menangis dalam diam seolah ia akan hancur jika melakukan gerakan sidikit saja

.

"Hinata kita harus bicara" Naruto menahan bahunya

Tak menghiraukan Hinata tetap berusaha melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia membenci pemuda itu, mencintai pemuda itu.

"Kuussoooo" Naruto berteriak frustasi mendapati Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya menghindarinya, mengabaikannya.

Naruto merindukannya, merindukan Hinatanya, senyumannya, suaranya, kelembutannya, tawanya, kehangatannya, segalanya. Segalanya tentang gadis itu.

Sore ini ia menunggu di parkiran … _Untuk apa? Gaara pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya dan ia tak menjawab apapun, lebih tepatnya tak dapat menjawab apapun. Kenapa? ia juga tak tau ia hanya ingin gadis itu tak menjauhinya lagi _… ia melihat gadis itu berjalan menuju gerbang namun sebuah sepeda motor melintas dan dipastikan menabraknya. Naruto tanpa berfikir dua kali berlari dan mendorong Hinata, tak tak cukup cepat untuk ikut melemparkan dirinya. Ia terjatuh, menggunakan tangannya sebagai penopang berat badannya sementara, aspal itu menggores telapaknya, mengelupas kulitnya, perlahan namun pasti rasa sakit itu menjalar dalam dirinya. Naruto menringis pelan.

.

Hinata terkejut –sangat. Melihat bagaiana pemuda itu berlari dan mendorongnya dengan sangat tidak sopan. Ia hendak berteriak namun terhalangi saat ia menyadari pemuda itu hanya bermaksud menyelamatkannya, bahkan Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pemuda itu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menopang tubuhnya saat benturan itu terjadi. Setelahnya Hinata dapat melihat merahnya darah dan suara ringisan tertahan.

TBC

Mind to Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Labirint

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR

_Hinata tampak luar biasa menawan malam ini, dengan gaun berwarna brokenwhite-nya yang di design rumit dengan banyak kerutan dibagian dada menampilkan kesan anggun, rambutnya digelung dengan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang segala di ikalkan dengan hiasan bunga Krisan ungu yang menambah nilai plus pada penampilannya, disampingnya Naruto berdiri dengan Tuxsedo formalnya, dasi berwarna hitam senada dengan jas serta celananya menonjolkan warna irishnya yang selalu mengugah Hinata untuk memandangnnya lebih lama, lebih intens._

_Semua mata memandang pada pasangan itu, walalupun tak ingin dalam hati mereka mengakui keserasian pasangan itu. Naruto membisikan sesuatu pada Hinata membuat rona merah pada pipi gadis itu._

_Ini adalah pesta tahun baru yang diadakan Universitasnya, meriah, berkelas dan tentu saja didambakan semua siswa tak terkecuali Hinata, karna malam ini mendapat izin penuh dari ayahnya untuk pulang larut dan itu mampu menghilangkan segala kecemasan yang sempat dialaminya._

_Mereka berdansa, makan bersama dan mengobrol dengan beberapa kelompok. Saat dentum jam menunjukan pukul 11.00 malam sebagian besar dari para guru telah beranjak pulang, menghabiskan sisa pergantian tahun dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing yakin jika anak didik mereka tak akan membuat onar jika ditinggalkan selarut ini –atau begitulah pemikiran mereka. _

"_It's show time" seseorang berteriak melalui microfon yang ada diatas panggung, lalu beberapa orang datang membawa setidaknya 10 krak kaleng bir yang masih mengepulkan asap dan yang lain bersorak, Karna inilah yang mereka tunggu hilangnya pengganggu atau para guru lebih tepatnya. Dan Namikaze Naruto tentu saja tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk bersenang-senang, ia mengajak Hinata untuk bergabung dalam kerumunan itu namun gadis itu menolak ia bukan seorang peminum. Hinata sadar jika ia meminum alkohol sedikit saja ia akan merubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda –ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi._

_Ia berjalan ke sisi kanan auditorium itu untuk mengambil minuman –yang tidak beralkohol pastiya dan mendapatkan suatu kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan. Sabaku Gaara duduk tenang pada sebuah counter minuman yang ada disana dan meminum jus Melon –Hinata berspekulasi seperti itu mengingat warna minuman itu._

"_Ga-gaara-san?" ia meberanikan diri menyapa, menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto beberapa waktu belakangan ini membuatnya mau tidak mau mengenal pemuda yang selalu dikatakan sahabat oleh pujaan hatinya. Sadar walalupun terkesan cuek dan angkuh Gaara pasti akan menjawab siapapun yang menyapanya._

"_Hn" ya walalupun hanya gumaman tidak jelas_

"_Kau tidak bersama dengan Naruto-kun?"_

"_Memangnya aku harus selalu bersamanya? aku bukan istrinya"_

_Hampir saja Hinata tertawa mendegar dengan komentar itu "Bukan, hanya saja kenapa kau tidak minum-minum bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya?"_

"_Aku tidak suka"_

"_Souka" lalu Hinata mengambil segelas jus semangka yang ada disana dan meminumnya perlahan. Lalu seketika ia menoleh menyadari Gaara menatap sedari tadi._

"_Ada apa?" ia bertanya_

"_Kau memang mirip denganya" kata Gaara ambigu_

"_Mirip? dengan siapa?" _

_Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah tersenyum simpul dan beranjak pergi tapi kemudian ia berbalik "Sudah sangat larut lebih baik kau ajak Naruto pulang" lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya_

_Hinata mengangkat alisnya bingung, Gaara memang aneh pikirnya. Lalu ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar pada lengan kirinya melihat baru pukul 11.45 malam, bahkan ia belum melihat kembang api yang akan mewarnai langit malam … apanya yang sudah larut?_

"_Aku mencarimu" sesorang menepuk bahunya dan Hinata melihat kelebatan surai kuning yang sangat familiar_

"_Aku juga mencarimu Ino" Hinata menyodorkan gelasnya "Mau?"_

_Ino menggeleng "Ayo keluar, mereka sedang menyiapkan kembang apinya" katanya menarik tangan Hinata._

_._

_10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … Duar … syuutt Duarr Duarr Syuutt Duar_

_Warna warni melomba menghiasi langit malam, dalam kerumunan orang itu ia mencari sosok Naruto yang sedari tadi seolah menghilang._

"_Selamat tahun baru Hinata" Ino sedikit berteriak di sampingnya, ia mengatakan hal yang sama dan memeluk sahabatnya itu._

_10 menit telah berlalu tapi Naruto belum juga menemuinya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencari kekasihnya itu. Agak sulit menemukannya mengingat banyaknya siswa yang berkumpul di lapangan malam ini, ia memelusuri pinggir lapangan hingga mendengar sebuah pembicaraan yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan hanya karna topic yang mereka bicarakan tapi juga karna suara si pembicara._

"_Tapi kau terlihat serius dengannya Naruto-kun?" seorang gadis bertanya_

"_Hahahhaa" tunggal Namikaze itu hanya tertawa._

"_Ia benar, aku rasa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya Naruto-kun" seseorang menimpali_

"_Aku hanya bermain-main dengannya seperti biasa"_

"_Kami tidak percaya"_

"_Kalian pikir aku jatuh cinta padanya?" mereka mengangguk antusias "Hahahahaha … itu tidak mungkin"_

_Cukup Hinata tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi, tapi naas saat ia hendak berbalik dan pergi seseorang menabraknya hingga ia terjatuh cukp keras, cukup untuk menunjukan eksistensinya._

Sekali lagi ia mengerjap, mengusir kenangan itu dari pikirannya, tersadar karna pria dihadapannya yang merigis menahan perih pada telapak tangannya.

Sekali lagi ia mengoleskan kapas basah itu pada lukanya, membersihkannya. Lalu mengambil betadine dan membaluri luka itu dengan cairan obat itu dan pada saat itulah ia mendengar Naruto memekik.

"Aaaa" katannya tak kuat menahan perih, seketika Hinata menoleh mendengar suara itu lavendernya bertabrakan dengan sapphire Naruto dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya

Hinata sekali lagi mencoba focus dengan luka yang sedang ia tangani mencoba lebih hati-hati dan meniupnya perlahan berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dan pada saat itu Naruto tertegun, ia pernah mengalami kejadian ini.

_Seorang gadis menunduk surainya dipermainkan oleh angin yang berhembus pada halaman belakang sekolah sma-nya. Gadis yang mencuri hatinya, gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya gadis yang menjadi alasannya menempuh jalan hidup seperti ini. Membuatnya tak percaya pada cinta._

_Gadis itu mengobati lukanya, meniupnya perlahan mencoba mengurangi rasa perih yang ditimbulkan akibat terjatuh dari dahan pohon yang ia taiki. _

Kenangan dan masa kini bertabrakan dalam pikirannya, dan saat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sekali lagi Naruto tak dapat melihat gadis itu. Surai gelapnya bersemu merah lalu pudar menjadi warna bunga sakura, irish bulannya bertambah gelap menjadi warna yang menjejukan padangannya dan bibir itu tersenyum padanya, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang desiran darahnya mengalir tak terkendali. Naruto tak dapat melihat Hinata, yang ada di depan matanya adalah Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

.

Hinata sadar, walaupun pemuda itu memandangnya tapi bukanlah dirinya yang pemuda itu lihat, entah bagaimana ia menyadarinya namun kerap kali ia mendapati Naruto tak berada di sampinya padahal jelas-jelas pemuda itu tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya saja sapphire pemuda itu selalu mengarungi sungai kenangan yang tak pernah ia bagi pada Hinata, entah apa yang ia lihat, apa yang ia kenang.

Seperti saat ini, pemuda itu tersnyum tipis bukan seringai yang selalu ia tampakan pada semua orang. Senyuman itu tulus. Walalupun samar Hinata dapat merasakan cinta yang berlimpah pada senyum simpul itu, cinta yang sialnya tak pernah ia rasakan.

.

Naruto tersadar, menlihat gadis Indigo dihadapannya yang mulai pergi, ia benci. Ia tak ingin mengulangi pengalaman seperti ini lagi, ia tak ingin ditinggalkan untuk kedua kalinya. Mengahiri acara obat-mengobati itu Hinata beranjak meletakan kotak p3k itu kembali ke rak-nya dan hendak pergi hingga sebuah pelukan menahannya. Naruto memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hinata … aku minta maaf"

"…."

"Aku …" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya "Aku mencintaimu" Naruto tak tau bagaimana, tapi ia tau perasaan itu nyata untuk gadis dalam pelukannya, gadis yang membangkitkan segala hal yang ia pikir telah hilang bersama Sakura yang meninggalkannya.

Tapi saat Hinata hadir dalam hidupnya, ia kembali merasakan segala emosi itu. Cinta walaupun ia tak yakin kekuatan perasaan itu, tapi Naruto tau ia menjatuhkan perasaan itu pada orang yang tepat, mengambil langkah besar dalam hidupnya dan mengatakan hal itu pada gadis dalam pelukannya.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi, dan semoga Hinata dapat menjaga segenap hati yang ia titipkan padanya. Tapi gadis itu masih belum menjawab, masih tak merespon apapun yang ia katakan.

"Aku menyakitimu, tapi aku masih ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu Hinata" Naruto membalik tubuh gadis itu meletakan tangan Hinata di dadanya "Jantungku tak pernah berdetak seperti ini selain saat dengan mu" itu adalah suatu kebenaran, kecuali dengan Sakura tentu saja

Hinata terpaku bingung, bukankah ini adalah pria yang sama yang mengatakan tak akan pernah mencintainya. lalu kini ia mengatakan jika ia mencintai dirinya. Gadis yang hanya dianggap mainan olehnya, gadis yang hanya salah seoranng dari fansgril-nya.

Perasaan bimbang merayapinya, tak dipungkiri ia senang, bagaimana pun hatinya masih milik Naruto. Apa? apa yang arus dilakukannya? ia harus menjawab apa? mengatakan jika ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda itu walau apapun yang telah dilakukannya, walau bagaimana pun Naruto menyakitinya ia akan tetap mencintai pemuda itu? Tidak ! Hinata mungkin tergila-gila tapi ia punya harga diri.

"Hinata?"

"Kemana pemuda yang mengatakan tak akan pernah mencintaiku?"

"….."

"Bukannya itu orang yang sama dengan anda Naruto-san?"

"….."

"Aku rasa kau masih seorang lelaki untuk menarik kata-katamu Naruto, tapi jik…."

"Cukup!" ia membentak "Aku mencintaimu" lalu ia membawa Hinata kembali dalam pelukannya "Walaupun kau membenciku aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

Hinata berontak namun tenaga Naruto jauh lebih bersar dari dirinya, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat mengalaliri punggungnya dan seketika ia mengingat luka pemuda itu yang kemungkinan besar terbuka kembali.

"Kami-sama" ia memekik pelan membuat Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya sedikit, lalu secepat kilat Hinata menarik tangan itu.

"Lukamu"

"Aaa … itu berdarah lagi" Hinata berlari dan mengganti perban Naruto dengan yang baru membuat pemuda itu tertawa melihatnya

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak menghiraukanku, tapi sangat perduli pada lukaku"

"Kau mendapatkan luka ini karna diriku"

"…. emm, jadi seperti itu"

"Apa?"

"Jika aku terluka karna dirimu kau akan sangat perduli padaku"

"…." Hinata diam masih tidak dapat menjawab, pada kesempatan itu Naruto memejukan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Hinata singkat "Aishite"

"…. baka" rona merah mejalari pipinya.

.

.

Naruto bersyukur teramat sangat bersyukur karna Hinata adalah orang yang dicintainya, karna Hinata mau membalas cintanya, karna Hinata mau memaafkannya.

Berita itu meyebar, nona muda Yamanaka lah yang pertama kali memekik histeris mengetahui berita tersebut ia berulang kali menanyakan kebenaran berita itu, dan Hinata –hingga hampir bosan selalu mengatakan 'ya' pada setiap pertanyaan Ino.

Gaara bersikap acuh, seolah tak setuju dengan segala hal yang terjadi antara si nona Hyuuga dengan sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa Gaara? kau terlihat tidak senang?"

"Yakin kau mencintainya?"

"Siapa? Hinata" Gaara mengangguk "Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hinata atau bayangan Sakura yang hadir melalui gadis itu?" pertanyaan itu membuatnya tertegun.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu Gaara?"

"Aku hanya bertanya"

"Aku mencintainya"

"Hinata?"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

.

Semakin ia membayangkan semakin ia meyakini cintanya pada Hinata, seperti hari ini saat ia berniat merayakan hari jadinya yang ke 100 dengan gadis itu, ya Hinata merubahnya tak pernah lagi ada Naruto yang playboy, Naruto yang selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan, Naruto yang tak pernah bisa menjalin komitment yang serius. Tapi kini Naruto berubah, seratus persen berubah sekali lagi karna Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia memesan 100 tangkai bunga mawar putih, menyulap apartemen mewahnya menjadi tempat paling romantic di penuhi lilin-lilin dengan aroma yang menenangkan dan sebuah meja yang dihias sedemikian rupa hingga Naruto yakin akan membuat gadinya itu meneteskan airmata. Hinata cengeng Naruto tau itu, tapi tak mengapa selama gadis itu hanya menangis di hadapannya.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, membuat pemuda itu sumringah dan setengah berlari menuju pintu berharap membuat kejutan untuk tamunya, namun justru ia yang mendapatkan kejutan mengenai siapa tamunya.

.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Gadis itu meminta izin, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya sedikit memberikan luang.

.

"Jadi … dari mana kau tau apartemenku?" ia tak tau harus dengan nada apa ia berbcara dengan gadis di depannya.

"Aku menanyakannya pada Kushina Obaa-san" Emeraldnya memandang Naruto "Kau tidak suka aku datang?"

"…."

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun" suaranya bergetar, menyampaikan kebenaran jauh lebih sulit.

Naruto sekali lagi terhanyut dalam arus merah jambu yang terduduk di hadapannya, suara gadis itu yang bergetar membuat Naruto hilang kendali perlahan ia mendudukan diri disamping sosok itu, samar namun Naruto dapat mendengar suara tangisan yang tertahan dari gadis di sampingnya.

Hatinya bergetar, tangannya terulur untuk membelai surai lembut itu, suatu hal yang sudah lama dirindukannya "Jangan menangis Sakura-chan, aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih" sekali lagi Naruto luluh.

"Sasuke-kun meninggalkanku" ia bersura setelah reda dari isak tanggisnya

"Meninggalkanmu?"

"Dia … dia memiliki kekasih lain" emeraldnya menerawang jauh. "…. setelah semuanya aku sadar, hanya kau. Hanya Naruto-kun yang mencintaiku setulus itu, menerimaku apa adanya" emeraldnya menatap Naruto sendu "Tapi yang aku lakukan justru meninggalkanmu, mengabaikanmu …. ini karma. Kami-sama menunjukan padaku rasa sakit yang aku berikan padamu Naruto-kun"

"Sudahlah"

"Gomen nee … aku tau minta maaf saja tidak cukup … aku .. aku …"

"Sudahlah Sakura, itu masa lalu"

"Masa lalu ya? apa kau sudah melupakanku Naruto-kun?"

'Tidak pernah' Naruto berkata dalam hati, namun yang ia ucapkan hanyalah "Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura menggeleng "Aku akan keluar sebentar, kau ingin makan apa?" katanya mengambil jaket kulitnya, bersiap memakainya sambil berjalan ke pintu depan hampir sampai jika saja Sakura tidak memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aishiteru yo" ucap gadis itu pada punggung tegap si tunggal Namikaze

"Sa-sakura …"

"Walaupun bersama Sasuke-kun, tapi aku … aku tak pernah sedikit pun melupakanmu Naruto-kun" ia bergeser ke hadapan pemuda itu "Aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu" lalu ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu perlahan.

Sakura merangkulkan lengannya pada pundak Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura menjaga keseimbangannya supaya mereka tidak jatuh.

.

Suara bel kembali terdengar …

"Biar aku yang bukakan Naruto-kun" Sakura mengusulkan dan dibalas anggukan oleh si blonde.

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu apartemen pemuda yang sudah hampir 4 bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya, wajahnya berseri-seri membayangan wajah sang pujaan hati. Mereka benjanji hari ini akan merayakan 100 hari masa pacaran mereka di apartemen si pemuda.

Hinata kaget setengah mati saat melihat bukan Naruto yang membukakan pintu melainkan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, kulitnya putih berseri, surainya di potong sebahu berwarna merah muda menonjolkan irish indahnya yang sewarna dengan hutan belantara yang disinari matahari pagi, bersinar, berkilau sangat indah.

Ia melangkah mundur selangkah guna melihat nomer yang tertera di samping pintu. 'Benar ini moner 36' batinnya, 'tapi kenapa bukan Naruto'

"Mencari siapa?" gadis itu bertanya

"A, ano …"

"Kau mengantarkan kue?" Sakura menebak melihat Hinata yang memebawa sebuah bingkisan lumayan besar dan Sakura yakin itu adalah kue.

"Siapa Sakura-chan?" suara itu Hinata sangat mengenalnya, Sakura beranjak ke dalam hanya untuk keluar lagi dengan lengan yang merangkul mesra lengan Naruto.

"Hi-hinata …." ia terbata

TBC

Mind to Review ?

Blackschool :: woke .. :D

Surta :: hehehe aku sengaja ko di bikin cepet, soalnya inti ceritanya bukan disitu hehehe gomen nee

Zie :: nanti ya, belum muncul di chap ini, syaratnya bakal cetar membahana wkwkwkwkkk … nee arigato :*

Kimura :: nanti ya cantik belom di chap ini si panda-kun minta sama Naru hehehee, stay tone terus yaa …

Anna :: iia dijadi bad Naru di ceritaku kali ini hwohohohoo … tenang sib aka Naru pasti sadar ko ^^

Cicikun :: hehehee …aku sengaja ko, couse inti cerita yang mau aku tonjolin bukan disitu hehehe … siap lanjut

Durara :: hay kamu … #sokkenal hahahhaa … masih banyak kurangnya, gomen nee …

semoga ini sudah lebih baik ..


	3. Chapter 3

Labirint

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR

**#Maaf ya baru update m(_ _)m, author sempet terombang-ambing di dunia nyata dan dunia gaib hahahhaa #abaikan, semoga reader-san ga pada bosen baca cerita aku yya#**

"Kau mengenalnya Naruto-kun?" Sakura bertanya heran

"Dia …?" Naruto bingung harus berkata apa, saat ini ia merasa jiwanya telah lengkap saat Sakura berada dalam jangkauannya, Sakura berada disisinya tapi disatu sisi Naruto tak ingin menyakiti gadis di ambang pintunya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Gadis itu terlalu baik, terlalu istimewa untuk dirinya.

"Dia pengawai di toko kue langganan mu ya?" Sakura menebak

"….." baik Hinata maupun Naruto keduanya bungkam, tatapan mereka terkunci dan pada saat itulah Hinata menyadari jika Naruto tak ingin mengatakan siapa dirinya, tidak di hadapan gadis ini.

Lalu Sakura mengambil kotak besar yang dibawa Hinata dan mengucapkan terimakasih, bahkan tanpa sungkan Sakura menawarkan Hinata untuk iut masuk bersamanya.

"Terimakasih" Hinata membungkuk "Tapi aku sebaiknya kembali, permisi Namikaze-san"

Naruto tersentak dengan sapaan yang digunakan Hinata padanya, ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyentakan tangan Sakura yang merangkulnya untuk mengejar Hinata ke lift tapi terlambat bahkan bayangan Hinata pun tak pernah Naruto lihat. Persaannya bercampur aduk ia meninju pintu lift itu berkali-kali baru berhenti saat tangannya mulai berdenyut nyeri.

Sakura tertegun di depan pintu apartemen Naruto, itu adalah pertama kalinya Naruto menepis tangannya … ada apa sebenarnya ?

.

.

2 hari telah berlalu, tapi Hinata tak dapat sedikit pun mengeyahkan bayangan Naruto yang tengah bersama sesosok gadis yang tak pernah ia ketahui, bahkan pemuda itu tidak bersuara sedikitpun untuk membela statusnya kembali airmatanya menggenang, selama ini … semua yang pernah ia alami bersama pemuda itu hanyalah lelucon bagi Naruto … pemuda itu tak pernah menganggapnya ada, Hinata mengusap airmatanya kasar ia sudah lelah menangis, lelah untuk menyesali nasibnya … jika memang segalanya harus berakhir maka ia akan mengambil pera penting dalam kisah ini, ia tidak mau dijadikan korban Hyuuga Hinata lebih dari sekedar berharga untuk menjadi mainan singkat seorang Namikaze Naruto.

.

"Kau sudah mengurusnya Naruto-kun?"

"Ya" ucapnya tersenyum. Namikaze Naruto sekali lagi tak berdaya untuk menolak apapun yang diingakan gadis yang selalu menjadi obsesinya, gadis yang akan selalu merajai hatinya, cinta pertamanya. Bahkan saat Sakura memintanya untuk menyemyan pendidikan di tempat yang sama dengannya ia langsung menyiyakan tanpa banyak kata … walaupun sebenarnya ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya akan semakin menorehkan luka pada gadis berirish Lavender yang selalu tersipu malu padanya.

"Kalau seperti itu .. ayo kita berangkat" Sakura merangkulkan tangannya pada lengan kokoh Naruto

"Hm"

Perjalanan itu diwarnai dengan tawa mereka berdua, Naruto benar-benar menemukan dunianya saat bersama gadis ini, segala hal tentang Sakura selalu menjadi candu baginya tanpa pernah ia sadari jika takdir menunggunya untuk dilalui.

.

Seketika parkiran kembali menjadi tempat yang populer di kampus ini mengingat jika pangeran kampus mereka yang telah abstain selama 3 hari ini kembali muncul dengan lamborgini kuningnya.

Para gadis memekik mendapati sang pangeran pujaan memasuki pelataran kampusnya dan di antara puluhan gadis yag ada di sana tak luput pula gadis berirish lavender yang entah takdir atau memang keinginannya melihat pasangan itu sekali lagi. Pasangan yang menhancurkan harapannya, pasangan yang membuatnya menangis beberapa hari ini.

"Tak perlu kau lihat Hina" Ino menepuk bahu Hinata perlahan, tak memebiarkan sahabatnya terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

"Um" Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi lalu berjalan disamping Yanamaka cantik itu menuju kelasnya.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa Sakura?" Naruto bertanya pada gadis disampingnya

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar, kau lapar Naruto-kun?"

"Sedikit"

"Mau aku temani sarapan?"

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu kekelas terlebih dahulu supaya kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman barumu nanti setelah itu aku akan ke kantin sebentar lalu kembali"

Sakura memepertimbangkan hal itu sebentar "Baiklah" putusnya. Mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan seluruh mata yang menatapnya membuat Sakura mau tidak mau bertanya pada pemuda yang berjalan disisinya.

"Sepertinya reputasimu sangat baik disini Naruto-kun?" ucapnya jahil seraya mencubit bahu Naruto

"Tidak, itu hanya perasaanmu saja Sakura" katanya terkekeh pelan

"Tapi semua mata memandangmu" ia tak mau mengalah

"Mereka hanya tidak bisa luput dari pesona seorang Namikaze … hahahhaa"

"Mana ada?" elaknya walaupun tak dapat Sakura pungkiri jika memang seperti itulah kenyataannya, pesona Naruto terlalu kuat untuk dilewatkan, terlalu berharga untuk diabaikan. Wajar sangat wajar malah mendapati beberapa gadis yang selalu menggikuti gerak-gerik pemuda ini, jika ia tidak mengenalnya secara langsung dan dekat seperti ini mungkin Haruno Sakura juga akan mencuri pandang pada sang blonde tampan disampingnya.

.

Blue Sapphirenya terperangkap dalam pandangan yang sangat tak ingin ia lihat, sebenarnya bukan tak ingin hanya saja ia tak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana jika bertatap muka dengan gadis itu, ia kecewa bukan pada Hinata melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi kali ini bukan pemandangan Hinata yang sedang bersedih hati ataupun Hinata yang murung, yang ada dihadapannya adalah Hinata yang bersinar sebagaimana pertama kali ia melihatnya di taman belakang kampus ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum sama manisnya dengan terakhir kali ia ingat, tak ada sedikitpun kesan kecewa atau amarah dalam senyuman Hinata tapi yang membuatnya terperanjat adalah orang yang memebuat Hinata tertawa seperti itu, orang yang … sialnya ia kenal dengan baik. Sabaku Gaara tengah bersama dengan Hyuuga Hinata hanya berdua duduk di kantin yang bisa dibilang sepi dan sedang tertawa bersama. Sungguh pemandangan yang meneyejukan hati jika saja yang melihatnya bukan Naruto.

Mencoba untuk tidak menggubris namun, padangannya selalu tertuju pada gerak gerik dua sejoli itu, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat …. itukah alasannya Gaara langsung mengenali Hinata saat ia menannyakannya, karna Gaara memang sudah menyenalnya. Karna Gaara memang sudah memeperhatikan Hinata jauh sebelum Naruto meresa tertarik dengan surai gelapnya yang meliuk-liuk ? benarkah seperti itu ?

Tiba-tiba mood makannya hilang, tanpa membawa apapun ia kembali ke kelasnya berharap dapat melupakan kejutan pagi yang baru saja didapatnya.

Naruto sangat jarang melihat Gaara tertawa seperti itu, bahkan saat bersamanya tapi kini, sahabat baiknya itu tengah tertawa besama gadis yang baru saja ia buat hancur hatinya. Bukan karna Naruto tidak senang melihat Gaara bahagia hanya saja kenapa harus Hinata? bukankah masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang tergila-gila pada bungsu Sabaku itu ?

Naruto merasakan perasaan panas yang menjalari tubuhnya, ia sadar sepernuhnya sadar jika ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata bersama pemuda lain, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia yang telah mencampakan Hinata namun tetap saja ia tidak rela, ia tidak ingin memebagi senyum Hinata pada siapapun bahkan sahabat baiknya.

.

.

Hanaka University kembali heboh dengan kedatangan murid baru yang notabene sangat cantik terlebih gadis itu menggandeng sang pageran pujaan disampingnya dan kabar itu tak luput dari nona Yamanaka Ino, secepat ia mendengar kabar itu secepat itu pula ia menghampiri sahabatnya yang ia temukan dengan Sabaku Gaara-tengah makan berdua. Hal itu bukanlah pemandangan yang ingin dilihat Ino.

Karna ia membenci hal-hal yang berbau Naruto dan segala pernik-perniknya termasuk si bungsu keluarga Sabaku yang kini terlihat sangat akrab dengan sahabatnya menurutnya mereka berdua itu sejenis, bukan berarti karna Gaara tidak mempunyai deretan mantan seperti Naruto dapat memebebaskan namanya dari predikat 'Brengsek' di mata Ino, Gaara bahkan terkesan lebih brengsek karna dialah yang akan memilihkan mangsa bagi si tunggal Namikaze tersebut.

"Hinata" Ino memanggil hati-hati seraya perlahan menarik sebuah bangku di sebelah sahabatnya itu.

"Ino, kau sudah sarapan?" Hinata bertanya

"Sudah" jawabnya melirik sekilas kearah Gaara "Kau tau, Namikaze itu sudah kembali" nadanya berubah sengit.

Dibawah kaki meja lutut Hinata menyenggol lutut Ino, ia merasa tidak enak pada Gaara.

"Kenapa?" Ino memasang wajah polosnya "Kau takut ia akan menceritakan apa yang kita bicarakan pada sahabatnya?" Ino melirik tajam pada Gaara.

Mendapat respon seperti itu Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis "Aku bukan anak kecil, aku tidak akan mengadukan apapun yang kau bicarakan pada Naruto. Silahkan lanjutkan" pemuda itu malah menopangkan tangannya mengambil pose menunggu.

"Kau tau, dia bersama gadis yang pernah kau ceritakan itu"

"Gadis yang mana?"

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu!" Ino benar-benar menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya pada Gaara "Kau tau Hinata, dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan"

"Gadis yang mana?" kini bukan pada Ino, Gaara mengarahkan Jadenya pada Hinata meminta jawaban.

"Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai merah muda" jawab Hinata singkat. Ia sudah menduga cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan dihadapkan dengan keadaan ini dimana ia harus berdiri tegak sementara melihat pemuda yang dikasihinya tengah tertawa bersama gadis lain.

Mendengar cirri-ciri yang diucapkan Hinata Gaara sontak bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Lihat-lihat kelakuannya" Ino menatap kepergia Gaara "sangat tidak sopan"

"Dia tidak seburuk yang kau kira Ino, Gaara cukup baik menurutku"

"Ya, aku juga ingat terakhir kalinya kau bilang Naruto baik dan lihat apa yang dia lakukan padamu …" setelah mengatakan kalimat ia Ino langsung membekap mulutnya, ia melihat dengan jelas perubahan raut wajah Hinata "Gomen" ucapnya lirih.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya meremas jemari Ino dan tersenyum.

Sementara itu ….

"Gaara …" Sakura meyapanya senang, ia juga sangat merindukan pemuda itu walalupun terkesan dingin Gaara adalah pribadi terhangat yang pernah dikenal Sakura "Sudah lama tidak bertemu" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn" Gaara hanya menjawab cuek. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai Sakura hanya saja ia merasa jika Sakura hanya mempermainkan Naruto selama ini. Dan lagi pula untuk apa ia kembali ke sisi Naruto setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada pemuda itu? "Mana Naruto?"

"Dia ke kantin, kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Kantin?"

"Ya"

Apa jangan-jangan tadi Naruto melihatnya bersama Hinata?

"Eh, Gaara kau mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya saat melihat Gaara hendak melenggang pergi setelah mendapatkan kabar darinya.

Tanpa menjawab sepata katapun pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkannya. Sakura terdianm berfikir dalam hati apakah yang dilakukannya ini sudah benar, ia merasa benar-benar jahat setelah ia meniggalkan Naruto kini ia kembali lagi setelah Sasuke meniggalkannya. Tapi ia juga berhak bahagia kan?

Gedung Olahraga …

"Karena dia kau meninggalkan Hinata?" katanya sebagai salam sambil melemparkan sebuah bola basket pada sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan, suara Gaara kecil namun karna aula ini kosong suaranya menjadi terdengar ke segala penjuru.

Suara dentuman bola yang bergulir kearah Naruto mengiringi langkah Gaara yang berjalan kearahnya. "Kau mencampakannya begitu saja?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak tau"

"Ku kira kau sudah belajar"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pernah mengalaminya, tapi kenapa kau membuat orang lain mengalami rasa pahit yang sama?" kini Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan Gaara.

"Aku sangat mencintai Sakura, kau tau itu?"

"Itu artinya kau bodoh, dia jelas-jelas meninggalkanmu dan saat dia kembali padamu kau menerimanya begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya"

"…."

"…."

"Lalu Hinata? bukankan kau mengatakan kau mencintainya?"

"Aku …." Gaara menunggu "Aku tetap akan memilih Sakura"

Gaara melemparkan bolanya sekali lagi, tanpa arah.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada lagi yang perlu aku bicarakan" ia hendak pergi saat Naruto mencegahnya

"Gaara tunggu …. aku tadi melihatmu dengan Hinata, kalian …"

"Apa urusanmu? kau sudah membuat keputusan Naruto. Aku harap kau tidak kecewa dan untuk masalah Hinata …. aku rasa itu bukan menjadi urusanmu lagi"

"Kau menyukainya?" Naruto menebak berharap penyangkalan yang akan didengarnya dari Gaara.

Gaara terdiam, memilih kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya pada nona Hyuuga tersebut "Mungkin" jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya pahit "Apakah kau sudah lama menyukainya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau dengan sangat mudah mengenalinya saat pertama kali aku menunjukan fotonya padamu"

Gaara tersenyum dan menemukan hal menarik yang akan diperbuatnya "Mungkin .. seperti yang kau katakan dia sangat manis" setelah mengatakan hal itu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

.

Spesikulasi Naruto tentang sikap Hinata seratus persen salah. Seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun Hinata bersikap sangat biasa padanya bahkan saat ia bertemu dengan Sakura justru Sakura yang sangat terkejut.

"Kau gadis yang mengantarkan kue itu kan?"

"Ya, maaf saat itu aku tak memperkenalkan diri, namaku Hyuuga Hinata"

"Kau murid disini?" Sakura kembali bertanya

"Um"

"Benarkah ? maaf aku salah mengenalimu saat itu" Sakura tersenyum kikuk

"Tidak, aku memang bekerja paruh waktu disana"

"Souka … aa aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata-chan"

Hinata tersenyum padanya dan memandang Naruto sekilas kemudian ia pun berpamitan, ia sadar semakin lama berada di dekat mereka akan sangat tidak baik pada jantungnya. Namikaze Naruto pemuda itu masih sangat berarti baginya walaupun ia berusaha bagaimanapun bayangan Naruto tak pernah genap terhapuskan dalam pikirannya.

Dan kini ia malah harus melihat keabraban dua orang tersebut walaupun sudah bertekad dalam hati untuk tidak lagi bersikap cengeng tapi tetap saja hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendapati kenyataan tersebut.

.

Naruto menetap kepergian Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ia mengerti saat seperti ini pasti aka nada … hanya saja menghadapinya langsung dengan membayangkan situasi yang mungkin terjadi sangatlah jauh berbeda.

Terlebih sikap Hinata yang seolah menggap segalanya biasa saja, seolah luka yang ditorehkan olehnya telah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun, apakah semua ini kara Gaara ? memikirkan kedekatan mereka berdua membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat rasa sesak yang rasakan mengungkapkan segala hal yang tak pernah sempat lisannya sampaikan …

Ia cemburu pada Hinata.

.

Gaara berdiri disamping motor besarnya, bagai patung dewa yang dipahat sempurna. Sebenarnya bukan hal aneh mendapati Sabaku Gaara berdiam diri di parkiran, jika saja ada yang memperhatikan sudah hampir 1 tahun ini itulah yang selalu ia lakukan, menunggu … ia menunggu seorang gadis yang telah lama mencuri hatinya, membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas mendapati gadis pujaannya tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

Dan kini dengan berbagai keadaan bodoh yang dibuat sahabat blondenya ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat, sedikit lebih dekat sudah lebih baik dibanding tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. ade menelusuri setiap siswa yang hilir mudik melewati parkiran, beberapa gadis melirik dan berbisik saat melihatnya dan para pria terlihat jauh lebih tertarik pada motor merahnya.

Hingga gadis yang ditunggunya menunjukan esistensinya …

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata menyapa heran, mendapati pria itu tak bergerak sama sekali di lapangan parker ini

"Hay" balas Gaara singkat "Halo Yamanaka" sapaan selanjutkan ia arahkan pada sosok dibelakang sigadis blonde.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku" balas Ino sengit yang hanya membuat Gaara menyeringai

"Kau menunggu siapa?"

"Seseorang"

"Kau menunggu siluman rubah itu?" Ino kembali menyindir

"Siapa siluman rubah?" Hinata yang merasa tak mengerti melayangkan pandangan bingung pada sahabatnya, yang dibalas delikan tajam dari Ino

"Tidak, aku tidak menunggu Naruto"

"Lalu?" Ino kembali bertanya

"Kau" jawab Gaara singkat, membat lavender Hinata membulat sebentar lalu kembali normal kembali

"Ha, aku rasa neraka sudah beku"

"Hhahahaha" Gaara tertawa lepas "Mau ku antar pulang Hinata?"

"Tidak perlu Gaara-kun, aku akan pulang bersama Ino"

"Souka. baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan" Gaara menaiki motornya, saat mesin motornya

dinyalakan ia membuka kaca helmnya "Jaa ne, Yamanaka" katanya tersenyum yang membuat Ino semakin cemberut.

TBC …

Mind To Review ?

**blackschool** :: konflik? hwehehehe #evilsmrik kita lihat saja nanti hohoho

**zielavienaz96** :: OMG ! bagus lah jika anda penasarn :D disbanding anda bosan -_-" hehehe

**cicikun** :: kecepetan ya? nanti insya allah aku perlambat deh, 40km/jam gmn? hehehe … siap-siap bawa golok o_O ..

**SSNHL** :: wah wah, menhayati peran sepertinya #ngomong apa sih? haha .. sip nanti aku bikin kissu mereka seharian penuh hehehehe

**ares** :: ya-apa? woke ..

**hikari mafuyu** :: hiks hiks makasih … siapp dilanjut ;)

** .92** :: ehehehee .. iia kah? #pasang muka imut #dilempar … yoosshh ini sudah update walaupun telat 1 abad hehe

**ayam bakar** :: nihh … #sodorin tissue :p … adduhh #garuk-garuk maaf ya updatenya lama m(_ _)m

**sena yuki** :: hehehe ketebak yaa, kebiasaan aku susah ilang, aku suka bingung mikirin judul so aku pasti ambil judul dari inti cerita yang aku buat… untuk hal-hal menarik semoga ajah apa yang aku tampilin menarik perhatian kamu yyaa hehehehe

**soal alur** .. hem ga bisa komen deh..

**neko chan** :: waduuhh … demdam bgt sepertinya dengan naru, ada apakah ? hehehe

**misti chan** :: naruto kan bebel -_- hehehe #dirasengan … sakura dibikin mati? hem aku pertimbangkan hahaha

**hinatalavendercitrus14** :: kasian kasian kasian #ala upin-ipin tenang, semua ada balasannya hwehehehe


End file.
